Hermosa Historia
by Portgas D. Raven
Summary: bueno este one-shot salio de un sueño loquisimo  que tuve, disfrutenlo y este es su regalo de navidad, ojala les guste. Dejen Review!


**Hermosa historia**

**Capitulo unico**

-pero…pero mama ¿Por qué no me preguntaste?-

-hija, cuando ellos tuvieron tiempos difíciles los tuve que consolar, ahora que eres grande lo harás tu-

-eso es totalmente estúpido-grite molesta, desesperada

-no me hables así jovencita, harás lo que se te dice…-la interrumpí

-yo no quiero-

-pues no es de que quieras o no, te casaras con Kintaro y punto-

-eso es totalmente injusto-

Di media vuelta y corrí a mi habitación, azotando la puerta tras de mi ¿desde cuándo mi madre tomaba decisiones sobre mi vida sin avisarme? Era totalmente injusto y estúpido…se preguntaran que me ocurre y porque me debo casar con Kintaro…verán hace poco hubo una comida familiar y fue él con su padre…hace poco murió su madre y su hermana en un accidente automovilístico así que mi madre lo estuvo apoyando en esos tiempos…ahora vinieron para agradecérselo y…para pedirle a mi madre que si me podía casar con Tooyama…ella accedió sin cuestionarme ni nada, ¡que desconsiderado de su parte! Tengo 18 años, soy mayor de edad y lo suficientemente inteligente para tomar mis propias decisiones…y lo peor de todo ¡es que la boda es mañana!

**-0-**

-moshi moshi-

-Echizen que gusto escucharte-

-Momo-sempai, ¿Por qué me llamas?-tono desinteresado

-que mal educado-se quejo Momoshiro-Echizen llamaba para saber cómo estás y para darte una noticia-

-estoy bien-dijo ignorando lo de la "noticia"

-bueno, bueno ya que estas tan interesado en la noticia-dijo sarcástico-te diré que es sobre Sakuno-chan-

-hmp… ¿Qué pasa?-dijo intentando sonar desinteresado

Takeshi ríe al escuchar su tono de voz-verás-dijo mas serio-hace dos días me llego una invitación para…su boda-

Se sorprende y abre los ojos-¿su…boda?-su mirada se vuelve sombría y su flequillo la cubre-¿y…?-

-si su boda-confirmo Momoshiro-se casa en 2 días-

Su mano apretó el teléfono-adiós Momo-sempai-cuelga

-oi Echizen…-sin sonido-ese enano nunca va a cambiar siempre es así de desconsiderado-dijo molesto

**-0-**

-¿te vas a Japón ahora?-dijo sorprendida su madre

-si-respondió totalmente tranquilo sacando su pasaporte y su visa

-pe…pero Ryoma ¿Por qué?-

-es algo difícil de explicar mama…lo sabrás cuando regrese…-dijo tomando su cartera y una pequeña maleta con ropa

-bien pero avísame cuando estés allá ¿de acuerdo?-

-hai-

Su madre se acerco a él y beso su frente y después lo despidió desde la puerta de la casa con una mano

**-0-**

Me vi al espejo…y mi mirada era de una gran furia—ya había llorado lo suficiente el día anterior—…quería asesinar a la mujer que me trajo al mundo…

-ay cariño te ves hermosa-

-mm-fue todo lo que le respondí…quería mandar todo a la fregada y salir de ahí pero no podía…simplemente porque estaba encerrada en el cuarto y mi madre tenía la llave.

Ya tenía las manos entumidas de tanto apretarlas y la garganta cansada de tanto gritarle ¡que no quería casarme con ese tipo que ni me caía bien! Mi pierna se brincaba de la desesperación que sentía en ese momento

-oh vamos cariño esto será para tu propio bien-

-ay si claro como tu no tienes que casarte con un completo desconocido-dije sarcástica…bien…en los 2 años de noviazgo con Ryoma…había aprendido a serlo

-no me hables así jovencita-

-te hablo como se me da la gana-lo se no debemos hablarle así a los padres ¡pero es que ya me tenia harta!-digo tengo derecho, ya que por tu culpa se arruinara mi vida de aquí en adelante ¿no?-

-ya no estés molesta conmigo, entiende que lo hago por tu bien-

-¿o por el tuyo?-pregunte retadora…no era un secreto para mi que la familia Tooyama tenía muchísimo dinero

Su mirada cambio y se volvió mas severa…yo había acertado en el blanco-ponte el velo que ya van a venir por ti-salió de la habitación y me volvió a encerrar, tome el estúpido velo y me lo coloque al trancazo sin importarme si me veía bien o mal

-bien ya es hora de arruinar por completo mi vida-me dije a mi misma, me mire al espejo por ultima vez y mi pensamiento en ese momento fue…_**"Ryoma, lo siento"**_

Regreso el monstruo que tengo por madre y me obligo a bajar para irme en el carro que estaba afuera esperándome…resople y camine obligada…

El camino en el carro fue largo y tedioso lo bueno es que llevaba mi reproductor de música escondido en el vestido…llegamos a la iglesia y sacudiendo con furia el ramo, los pétalos caían dejando un rastro de mi camino, sentí unos pasos tras de mí y me detuve. Estaba dispuesta a golpear al que sea que estuviera molestando ahora, pero cuando voltee…lo ultimo que recuerdo…es que vi unos profundos ojos dorados y que caía sobre los fuertes brazos de quien me miraba fijamente…

**-0-**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad al sentir el sol sobre mis párpados…me volteé y me cubrí con la sábana para protegerme pero…un aroma conocido golpeo mi sentido del olfato…abrí los ojos y recorrí el lugar con la mirada-¿Dónde…estoy?-pregunte confundida

-en mi apartamento…Sakuno-la voz profunda de mi ex novio me hizo temblar

-¿Ryoma?-pregunte incrédula viéndolo sentado frente a mí-¿Qué hago aquí?-

-yo eh…no podía…no puedo dejar que te cases con otro-dijo tartamudeando lo cual me pareció lindo

Me abalancé sobre él y lo abracé-gracias, gracias, gracias-le dije muy contenta

-¿na…nani?-

-me salvaste de algo que no quería hacer…aunque no se porque lo hiciste pero aun así te lo agradezco muchísimo-la mirada confundida de él me obligo explicarle todo-verás mi madre me comprometió sin avisarme con Kintaro Tooyama y me aviso ayer-dije fastidiada-para que no pudiera hacer algo para negarme-

Hubo un gran silencio…y yo aun no soltaba a Ryoma, cuando me di cuenta intente alejarme pero él no me lo permitió-¿quieres saber porque lo hice?-asentí con la cabeza y sentí su mano en mi espalda descubierta—porque el vestido estaba muy escotado—lo que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera todo mi cuerpo-yo…aun te amo Saku, nunca lo deje de hacer-

-gracias-repetí contenta

-entonces… ¿no lo quieres?-pregunto cauteloso

-por supuesto que no-dije rápidamente-ni siquiera me agrada-

-tu… ¿ya tienes a alguien mas?-preguntó directamente y yo suspire de cansancio…_**como si no lo supiera**_ pensé-ya veo-

Se alejo de mí, se puso de pie y camino alejándose-chotto, chotto yo no he dicho nada-le reclame algo molesta por su acción

-el silencio otorga Saku…-calló antes de terminar mi nombre y volvió a hablar-Ryuzaki-me dolió que me llamara por el apellido

-Ryoma desde que terminamos…yo no he salido con nadie-le deje en claro, él se quedo quieto esperando a que yo continuara-no he salido con nadie porque…-me mordí los labios y cerré mis ojos, estaba nerviosa-porque fue absurdamente estúpido decirte que termináramos porque teníamos que irnos a diferentes países, esa fue solo…mi excusa porque tenía miedo de que cuando llegaras a América te consiguieras a otra mas bonita y te quedaras con ella-dije finalmente la verdad…lo se nunca he sido muy segura-

-ya esta hecho, no tienes que tenerme pena-¿saben? A veces esa actitud me desespera mucho

-¿Por qué no me crees?-le dije casi a punto de llorar

-¿Qué se supone que debo creer?-muy bien ahora tenía ganas de golpearlo

-¡que te amo Ryoma! ¡que nunca deje de serlo!-dije finalmente después de dos años y fue como si me quitaran un gran peso de encima, volteo a verme

-idiota-dijo con cara de sorprendido…y ahora yo no entendí-pequeña idiota-se acercó y me abrazó por la cintura…yo no proteste

-¿y ahora que?-dije intentando despejar mi duda

-eres…la idio…-calló y escogió mejor sus palabras antes de lanzarme sobre él a golpearlo-eres la pequeña torpe mas torpe que ha existido y la ÚNICA a la que amo…ambos sufrimos sin tener necesidad de hacerlo-acaricio mi cara y yo hice un puchero dándole la razón-fingiremos que el tiempo se detuvo, soy tuyo y jamás deje de serlo-sonreí aunque me parecieron un poco cursis sus palabras al ser ÉL quien las decía

-sabes que siempre he sido tuya-dije de igual manera y su brazo me pegó más a su cuerpo

Recargué mi frente en su hombro…estuvimos así mucho rato hasta que por fin tuve el valor de decirle lo que quería en verdad-Ryoma-le llamé-yo… ¡por favor vámonos de Japón! No quiero que me encuentren y me obliguen a casarme con Kintaro-

-¿Qué hay de tus estudios Saku?-pregunto, sonreí al ver que se interesaba por mi educación

-terminare allá en Estados Unidos, no quiero que mi madre nos encuentre y te quiera lastimar-dije preocupada mas por él que por mí

-cierto-dijo recordando-esa señora me odia…como sea, nos vamos ya mismo-

Me levante de la cama y entonces…recordé que traía el incomodísimo vestido de novia, me sonroje puesto que pensé en quitármelo pero…no tenía que ponerme-Ryoma... ¿puedes pasarme unas tijeras?-pedí, el accedió y desapareció por unos segundos y regreso inmediatamente

-toma-me dijo agradecí y corte lo mas que pude del vestido dejándolo más cómodo posible

-oye…-dije recordando-yo no tengo ropa en New York-

-no te preocupes allá compramos ropa, vámonos-

Corrimos al aeropuerto—puesto que estaba cerca—y compramos los boletos que afortunadamente eran para dentro de 10 minutos, abordamos al avión y sonreí ampliamente al verme liberada de la vida que mi madre tenía pensada para mí

**-0-**

-déjame ver si lo entendí, te ibas a casar obligada por tu madre con un tal Kintaro Tooyama, así que Ryoma se entero y te rapto de tu propia boda para que los dos se vinieran hacia acá y vivan juntos lo que queda de su vida-repitió de manera graciosa Rinko-sama, a la que he considerado como una segunda madre-¡qué alegría cariño!-dijo abrazándome y yo correspondí, me llevo súper bien con ella

-Saku te quedarás en mi habitación yo junto a la cama en el futon-dijo MI Ryoma apareciendo en la sala

-eh no es necesario Ryoma, yo puedo dormir en el…-me interrumpió

-dormirá en la cama y no me discutas-suspire…él es demasiado terco, pero así lo amo

-bien tu ganas-respondí resignada

-bueno Saku-hablo mi suegra-tu y yo debemos ir de compras puesto que no tienes ropa-me levanto de mi lugar y me jaló a la salida-y necesitaremos una opinión masculina-dijo jalando a Ryoma

-mama, sabes que no me gusta ir a comprar ropa contigo-dijo intentando zafarse

-¿ni siquiera por que se trata de Sakuno?-dejo de hacer esfuerzo alguno y se dejo jalar, sonreí puesto que había sido divertido…cuando Rinko nos soltó, él se acercó a mí, me abrazo por la cintura y yo recargue mi cabeza en su hombro, caminamos detrás de su mamá de esa manera durante todo el trayecto…

**-0-**

-y esa es la historia de cómo nos venimos para acá y nos casamos-dijo una sonriente Sakuno _**Echizen **_a una chica de cabello largo y negro con destellos azulados y de ojos violeta de 17 años, y a su pequeña hija Sakura, que era muy parecida a ella solo que con ojos dorados, de 8 años

-mamá-reprocho Logan, el hijo mayor de Sakuno y Ryoma, parecido a su padre pero con ojos rubí, de 18 años, entrando a la sala-¿otra vez contando la misma historia?-

-oh vamos Loggy, es una historia muy linda-respondió Raven, su novia, con una sonrisa

-si, hermano no seas tan agriado…-dijo la niña junto a la joven

-amargado-corrigió Raven

-eso-dijo de nuevo la pequeña haciendo reír a la novia de Logan, adoraba a los niños

El joven se sentó junto a su madre y frente a su novia-no se como les gusta esa historia tan cursi-

-porque es un gran recuerdo Logan-dijo Ryoma saliendo de la cocina seguido de Karupin

-concuerdo con tu padre-dijo Raven asintiendo mientras el felino se echaba en sus piernas, ella sonrió y comenzó a acariciarlo-por cierto ¿Dónde esta Kenji?-preguntó al no ver a su cuñado en la casa

-dijo que iría a la biblioteca-respondió su novio-se la vive ahí-

-bueno al menos a el le gusta leer, no como otros que solo copian, pegan e imprimen de internet-respondió como si nada la pelinegra provocando risas en los padres

-¡hey! Yo también leo-reprocho el hijo mayor

-no es cierto-se burlo de él su novia

-que si-

-que no-

-que si-dijo molesto Logan

-por supuesto que no-dijo un chico de lentes, entrando a la habitación con un libro en la mano, el tenía el cabello de su madre y la cara de su padre…pero había heredado lo malo en los deportes de su madre, Kenji Echizen tenía 13 años

-hablando del rey de Roma-dijo su hermano rodando los ojos, Kenji solo se acercó a la mesa y se sentó junto a su padre y su hermana, la cual lo abrazo como si nunca mas lo volviera a ver

El móvil de Raven sonó (Stuck de Big Time Rush, amó esa canción…y la tengo de ringtone xD)-¿si?...ah claro…de acuerdo nos vemos en un rato…adiós-después de esto colgó-lo siento debo irme, mi hermano me quiere ya en casa o se pondrá histérico-suspiro y se levanto de su lugar

-te acompaño-dijo Logan levantándose de su lugar, aun estaba molesto

-si quieres-dijo despidiéndose de la familia y saliendo de la casa

Caminaron mucho rato en silencio…ya casi llegaban al departamento de Raven, cuando ella se decidió a hablar-¿qué te ocurre?-

-nada-respondió hostil

Suspiró…-¿estas molesto por lo de hace rato?-pregunto ella

-si-

-¡por Dios! Que hombre tan sensible, no vuelvo a bromear contigo-dijo ahora molesta ella y comenzando a caminar mas rápido

_**Bien hecho Logan, ya la hiciste enojar **_se reprendió en su cabeza y corrió para alcanzarla-oye-le hablo pero ella lo ignoro-oye-…-Raven te estoy hablando-dijo intentando llamar su atención

-¿Qué?-ella era incluso más orgullosa que él y para que lo perdonara sería muy difícil

-lo siento, no debí molestarme por eso es solo que…bueno sabes que no me gusta que se burlen de mi o que…-hubo silencio…y él se sorprendió al sentir los labios de Raven sobre los suyos…salió de la sorpresa y paso su manos por la cintura de ella para acercarla más…estuvieron así hasta que les faltó oxígeno

-oye…lamento haberte molestado, no era mi intención-dijo ella viéndolo a los ojos

-no te preocupes…me porte muy infantil-

-…lo se-dijo ella con una sonrisa-y ahora será mejor que te vayas-él la observo sin comprender-mi hermano te vio así que…sugiero que salves tu vida, antes de que decida venir a asesinarte-dijo ella señalando el balcón a 3 pisos de ellos-mañana me vienes a raptar de nuevo-

-de acuerdo-sonrió-me voy, cuídate…te amo-la beso fugazmente y comenzó a alejarse rápidamente

Ella agito su mano mientras él se alejaba…_¡RAVEN!_, se escucho el grito en todo el edificio y ella solo cerró los ojos…suspiró, pero al final de cuentas valía la pena, siempre ser raptada todo el día por Logan, y por la familia Echizen…y valía la pena para volver a escuchar la misma _hermosa historia…_

**Owari**

**Algún review que quieran dejarme?...bueno este one-shot es con el deseo de desearles una feliz navidad :D que se la pasen muy bonito y las quiero a todas mis lectoras…ahora viene la promoción:**

**Tengo un trato que hacerles, tengo una especie de inspiración momentánea vacacionera y estoy recibiendo ideas para one-shot ryosaku que a ustedes se les ocurra y les gustaría leer…solo tienen que explicarme lo que pasa por su cabeza y yo la desarrollaría como mi mente la procese vale? Lo hare estos dos meses de vacaciones y que no estoy tan saturada con la escuela (de todos modos debo ir ¬¬) para que me den todas las ideas que tengan, no importa si la misma lectora me da 35 ideas NO lo importante aquí es que lean sus ideas mas locas y profundas, vale? Ok es desde hoy 1 de diciembre hasta el 30 de enero =D no se preocupen que yo me organizare y pondré todas TODAS las ideas que me manden va me voy. Cuídense dejen review. Besos. Las quiero. Bye!**

**Ja ne!**

**Su amiga Rave-chan**

**P.D.: las quiero mucho gracias por apoyarme este año…y prometo que el siguiente será aun mejor, cuídense muchismo LAS QUIERO bye**


End file.
